familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lulu Eva Jones (1887-1953)
}} Siblings Gallery File:Jones_luluandMitchell_asa_wedding.jpg|Lulu Jones and Asa Mitchell on their wedding day. Image:MitchellWoolsey_NEW.jpg|Left Row - Genevieve, Orville and Lulu (Jones) Mitchell, Right Row - Virgil and Harold Mitchell and Sally (Woolsey) Jones. File:Jones_Lulu_Frederick_NEW.jpg|Lulu Jones and Frederick Flack later in life. File:Mitchell_luluandfamily.jpg|Left to right - Lulu, Virgil, Genevieve, Harold and Orville Mitchell - April 17, 1949 Public Records *United States Federal Census **1900 Fayette Co., TN **1910 Colfax, Daviess County, Missouri - #243/243 ***Asa Mitchell, 32 MO/Ger/VA, married 4 years, farmer ***Lulu Mitchell, 23 IA, 2 of 2 children living ***Orville Mitchell, 3 IA ***Harold Mitchell, 1 6/12 IA ***Oscar Calhoune, 19 MO, hired man, farm laborer ***Paul Mitchell, 11 MO, nephew ***Cecil Mitchell, 6 MO, nephew **1920 St. Joseph, Buchanan County, Missouri - #118/124 - 2827 Ashland Blvd ***Asa H Mitchell, 41 MO, real estate agent ***Lulu Mitchell, 32 IA ***Orville Mitchell, 13 IA ***Harold Mitchell, 11 IA ***Genevieve Mitchell, 8 MO ***Virgil Mitchell, 5 MO **1930 Burr Oak, Doniphan County, Kansas ***Walter Frederick, 27 KS, grain farmer - #81/82 ***Pearl T Frederick, 26 MO ***Walter H Frederick Jr, 5 KS ***Herbert J Frederick, 3 KS ***Frank E Frederick 2 KS ***Samuel Lewis, 61 KS, grain farmer - #87/89 ***Lulu E Lewis, 42 IA ***Harold Mitchell, 21 IA, grain farmer ***Genevieve Mitchell, 18 MO ***Virgil G Mitchell, 16 MO *Iowa State Census **1895 Oto, Woodbury Co., IA *Kansas State Census **1925 Census - Burr Oak, Doniphan County, Kansas ***L E Dinning, 30 KS, farmer - #105/105 ***Bessie M Dinning, 21 KS ***Geneva E Dinning, 3 KS ***Lester Dinning Jr, 1 KS ***Lulu Mitchell, 37 IA, widow - #106/106 ***Orville H Mitchell, 18 IA, Farmer ***Harold T Mitchell, 16 IA ***Genevieve Mitchell, 13 MO ***Virgil G Mitchell, 11 MO ***Glen Jones, 30 IA ***F M Dinning, 56 KS, farmer - #107/107 ***Effie B Dinning, 53 KS ***James Dinning, ?7 KS ***W F Dinning, ?2 KS - #108/108 ***Luelle C Dinning, ?1 KS ***Peter? Dinning, ?7 KS ***Ellis D Dinning, 41 KS - #109/109 ***Elizabeth Dinning, 26 KS ***Ralph E Dinning, ?? KS ***Raymond D Dinning, 15 KS ***Ruth E Dinning, ?? KS ***Frank Frederick, 63 KS - #112/112 ***Artie Frederick, 45 KS ***John W Eugemous?, 2? KS ***Arnold Meriatt?, 2? TN ***W. H. Frederick, 2? KS ***Pearl Frederick, 2? MO ***Walter H Frederick Jr. 9/12 KS ***E A Dinning, 59 KS - #113/113 ***Della Dinning, 48 KS ***Stella Dinning, 28 KS ***Yula Dinning, 16 KS ***Minnie Dinning, 14 KS ***Goldia Dinning, 6 KS Notes *Mrs. Lule Eva Flack, daughter of Isaac and Sarah Jones, was born at Mapleton, Iowa June 29, 1887 and died at her home in South Pasadena on July 13, 1953, at the age of 66 years and 13 days. She was united in marriage to Asa Mitchell on March 15 1905, and to this union 5 children were born, one having died at the age of three. Mr. Mitchell died in 1920. She was married to Fred Flack in 1939. Suvivors are her husband, Fred Flack, sons, Orville and Harold of Los Angeles, daughter Genevieve of South Pasadena and son Virgil of Cosby, Mo.; sisters Mrs. James Morelock, Miss Grace Jones and Mrs. George Case of Hamburg, Mrs. Pearl Frederick of Horgon, Kans., 10 grandchildren and step-children, Eddie Flack and Elanor Anquist. She waa a member of the Baptist church. *Mrs. Lulu E Flack's Funeral To Be Held Thursday Morning Mrs. Lulu E Flack died July 13, at her home, 516 Monterey Road. A native of Mapleton, Ia., she had lived in South Pasadena 16 years. Mrs. Flack is survived by her husband Frederick W Flack of South Pasadena, three sons; Orville Mitchell of San Fernando, Harold Mitchell of La Crescenta, Virgil Mitchell of Cosby, Mo.; one daughter, Mrs. Ralph Denning of South Pasadena; a stepson, Edwin Flack and a stepdaughter, Mrs. Ellanore Asquith, both of South Pasadena; 13 grandchildren, and four sisters, Miss Grace Jones, Mrs. James Morelock, and Mrs. George Case, all of Hamburg, Iowa, and Mrs. Walter Frederick of Horton, Kansas. Funeral Services will be held at 10:30 o'clock Thursday morning at the chapel of Turner, Stevens & Eggleston. 1000 Fremont avenue, with the Rev. Harold E Doty officiating. Interment will be at Mountain View Cemetery. References See also External links Contributors William Allen Shade 02:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) - She was my great-great aunt. Category:Upgraded from info page